corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saeder-Krupp
Background Saeder-Krupp Schwerindustriegesellschaft is one of the 10 AAA megacorporations in the 6th World. It is headquareted in Essen, Germany. In Corporate SINs The top ten floors of Saeder-Krupp's Seattle headquarters were blasted off by the mysterious indigo dragon that wreaked havoc, seemingly at random, on election night.See . In the Corporate Metagame Website Seader-Krupp has a website. Despite its German URL it seems to be mostly, if not only, in English. Green Flame Disease Green Flame Disease (GFD-IV for short) hit the Ork Community in 2078. It was created by Saeder-Krupp executive DutchTeddy when He took a latent strain of the common influenza virus and modified it to inject a bacterium with various magically-enhanced genetic markers, vastly increasing infectivity and turning it into the highly deadly bioweapon “Green Flame Disease”. DutchTeddy's careless handling of the samples caused its release outside the supposedly secure BSL-4 lab where it had been created. GFD-IV's symptoms include: * Headache, fever, chills, coughing, green vomit (after initial 72 hours) * Converts essence to pure energy (more essence = longer time to die) (72-84 hours) * Veins glow green, hard to breathe (bronchospasms), chest pain (84-96 hours) * Breathe/vomit magical green fire (96 hours +) * Death (~96-100 hours) It took DutchTeddy and Saeder-Krupp's entire biology research division only a few days to develop, test and release a vaccine into the Ork poupulation and contain the outbreak. Still, GFD may have kept circulating, because: A noted uptick of HMHVV I turned metatypes has appeared around the ork community following the outbreak, probably people who haven’t died from the flames nor lost their essence entirely. It is speculated that the original group of Patient Zero is among them due to having a delayed reaction and no bodies having been recovered from the ashes of their houses. demmalition1, the activist journalist who revealed the story used it to justify his unforgiving assessment of The sheer incompetence and ineptitude that radiate from the festering cancer known as Saeder-Krupp...''All quotes in this paragraph are from . Business interests Heavy Industry Saeder-Krupp was already the undisputed leader of the relatively small Heavy Industry market when it bought challengers Aztechnology and Wuxing out of it in one fell swoop, leaving Renraku as its lone competitor. At the time of this acquisition by Saeder-Krupp, Aztechnology's Heavy Industry branch comprised: * Maritech Enterprises, a small underwater mining company; * Hawker Siddeley. This company dating back to aircraft production in England since the 1930s was producing aircraft, rail transport, mining vehicles, logging vehicles, construction equipment, and a large variety of industrial and production machinery such as the HS Cellular Guard 77 Biological Containment Unit.Paragraph adapted from the in-depth analysis of the Heavy Industry market in . Agriculture Saeder-Krupp's Vorack described his corporation's Agricultrue subsidiary and its main products (emphasis added) thus to Seattle Street News: ''SK knows what the people like and we make sure you get it, be it the hugely successful '''BeccaWurst' (Still the highest grossing product ever released aside from a single product from Horizon) our Florenten Draco Hops used in our most popular Ol’ Chummers Pale Ale or all the delicious creations being made and personally handed out by our delightful PeanutButterBabe and a mix of everything in between that you might desire.See . Military Hardware The Combot Bot Voltron was shown in action by SSN (emphasis added): ''The night air was crisp and my man DutchTeddy was the only soul out back here, panting and singed from the flames. He touched something in his suit and not a minute later a loud roar was heard in the sky. Another dragon? No, it was something else entirely, “'Black Saeder-Krupp Combot Bot Voltron'!” he announced triumphantly in his thick Dutch accent. Absconding into the semi-translucent and gaping maw of the beast he engaged a cloaking mechanism. To be clear, this is something that was NOT supposed to see the light of day! I made my way across and down the street as his '''Saeder-Krupp built and branded behemoth of destruction began to malfunction almost immediately after engagement. It shot several hundred live rounds of Vindicator-fed ammunition into the surrounding buildings and smashed into a wall to the club', resulting in the death of six people found huddled together away from the flames beneath the rubble during the cleanup. It then engaged a flamethrower, scorching the building even further. ... An explosion goes off next to the bot from Molotov having lobbed a grenade at it, engaging the emergency escape protocol. The machine then leapt into the air and engaged its afterburner jet engines.See Demmalition1's account of Molotov's arrest in . Robotics Vorack didn't miss the opportunity offered by his analysis of the Robotics market to hype Saeder-Krupp's products (emphasis added): ''I personally recommend the '''KLERM'Find out more about the KLERM and other S-K products in their Product Catalog. as it is an amazing tutor. Then of course you got your fun bots, the ones used for more recreational goods and just make lives easier. Be it keeping your brew nice and cold and bringing it to you while called, the ones you set up for Halloween for pranks and used to scare anyone that passes by! Or even the ones who can self ignite, throw on a batch of amazing sausages on itself, get em all nice and crisp and crackling and then serve them out, without you even needing to think about lighting a grill, and then having people complain because maybe just maybe you would like to socialize instead of paying full attention to a grill full of BeccaWurst, I’m sooooo sorry that they came out a little overcooked, I was busy being a good host for everyone else! Sorry again, that was uncalled for, but seriously that KEGbot is perfect at what it does, chilled to perfection.''See . Notable executives Vorack: Analytical whiz-kid. Kidnapped. Later rescued by remote controlled S-K KegTron KegbotsSee and earlier issues.. Henk Van Bolhuis, a.k.a. DutchTeddy: Head of Aerospace. Made infamous by his friend demmalition1See . when his negligence caused the short Green Flame Disease outbreak right after he had created it himself. He had killed seven people in an earlier incidentSee .. William “Security” Masters, head of SKHQ Matrix division. Mentioned in for shutting down all reports of the Green Flame Disease incident for a few days. Category:Corporations